


Stiletto a tre

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Making Out, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Stiletto Heels, a little of homophobic language but for a reason, and because the prompt said so, dance studio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla dodicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Il fidanzato di F prende in giro M perché fa il ballerino con i tacchi. Riderebbe un po' di meno se sapesse che M scopa violentemente F quando è vestito così. Bonus se M porta anche il corsetto.





	Stiletto a tre

####  _Entrée._

####  _._

Sulla porta della sala danza, le ballerine di classica si accalcano per la vista migliore verso l’interno.

Kat sa chi stanno guardando. Dovrebbe filare nello spogliatoio a togliere scaldamuscoli e scarpette e rindossare gli abiti di tutti i giorni.

Invece si apposta dietro le compagne e si solleva sulle punte dei piedi per vedere lui.

Michael.

Non sono i pantaloncini e canotta a destare tanta attenzione, né il corsetto che gli avvolge la vita, né gli stivaletti col tacco a spillo.

È il modo letale in cui Michael calca il pavimento di parquet. I colpi dei tacchi sul legno scandiscono il tempo di una musica che sente solo lui, mentre si scalda nella sala vuota dopo la lezione di classica. La grazia con cui rimane in equilibrio sui tacchi anche attraverso i passi più concitati, dall’energia di ogni gesto.

Michael è bravissimo, no, incredibile. Tutti gli occhi sono su di lui quando balla: impossibile non farsi coinvolgere dai movimenti fluidi e sicuri con cui domina lo spazio e la musica, anche quando è solo nella sua testa, quasi esistesse solo per farsi ballare da lui.

È il suo magnetismo che fa indugiare le ballerine sulla porta, e Kat con loro.

«Dovete sempre fermarvi a guardare quel ricchione?»

Tra le risatine, il gruppo si disperde in fretta e rimane solo Kat. Che getta un’occhiata oltre la spalla, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

«Danny, potresti evitare simili commenti?»

Con lo stesso sorriso che le ha fatto battere il cuore per dieci lunghi anni, Daniel si avvicina e le posa un bacio sulla fronte.

«Ma dai, lo vedi?» Agita la mano in direzione di Michael, senza paura di farsi sentire. «Se lo vedessi da dietro, lo crederei una donna. Quale uomo va in giro con tacchi e corsetto?»

Chi potrebbe scambiare quelle spalle ampie e quella vita sottile per quelli di una donna? Non è solo perché lei ha ricordi molto vividi su quanto non ci sia nulla di femminile sotto quei pantaloncini, e di come quel corsetto abbia ancora il potere di scaldarle il ventre.

Non c’è alcuna ballerina o alcuna nuotatrice non un fisico simile.

Solo Daniel può mettersi un simile paraocchi e concentrarsi su due elementi invece che sul tutto. Come se Michael dovesse vergognarsi, poi!

«Se lo trovi così degradante, vorrà dire che non metterò più i tacchi in tua presenza» dice Kat. «Non vorrei mai sembrarti indegna di starti al fianco».

Daniel ride e le avvolge un braccio intorno alle spalle.

«Dai, non prendertela tanto, sembri mia madre».

La signora Villard ha tutte le ragioni per prendersela con lui. Insultare il suo insegnante di heels, il migliore della città, non è d’aiuto alla scuola di danza.

E dire che Danny non si è mai lasciato andare a simili commenti con gli altri ballerini dello Studio Villard.

Kat incrocia lo sguardo di Michael nella sala.

Forse è questo a non farle sentire nemmeno un briciolo di colpa per quel che ha fatto e continua a fare.

 

 

####  _Grand adage._

####  _._

Michael era arrivato solo da un paio di mesi, quando Kat aveva deciso che ne aveva abbastanza della disapprovazione a gran voce di Daniel. Era imbarazzante per lei come ballerina e come fidanzata di questo – improvviso – cafone.

Non era atteggiamento da Daniel Villard e lo sapevano entrambi, ma non riusciva a farglielo capire nemmeno sua madre, nemmeno i loro sforzi congiunti.

A Daniel il nuovo istruttore dello Studio Villard non piaceva e ci teneva che tutto il mondo lo sapesse.

Doveva essere quella una delle ragioni per cui al corso di heels c’erano solo donne, nonostante non pochi ragazzi avessero espresso interesse quando la signora Villard aveva sondato le acque prima di assumere un insegnante.

Ma Kat non poteva lasciare che Michael subisse quegli insulti, senza che nessun altro – al di fuori della signora Villard – gli dicesse qualcosa.

Così approfittò di una serata da Danny, in uno degli appartamenti sopra lo Studio, per scendere proprio a fine lezione di heels e intrufolarsi nella sala.

Si era aspettata di trovare Michael da solo, ma nello specchio che copriva la parete alla destra della porta lo vide seduto a terra, le gambe piegate davanti a sé e tacchi puntati sul pavimento, al fianco di una sua allieva con il viso chino a guardarsi le mani in grembo.

«È che non sono come le altre» biascicò la ragazza, con la voce impastata di chi aveva pianto. «Non ho un osso sensuale in corpo, non riuscirò mai a ballare come dovrei».

«Se ti sei iscritta proprio a questo corso e non a quello di jazz, vuol dire che dentro di te c’è questo lato che vuole uscire».

La ragazza tirò su col naso.

«Perché questo è la sensualità, Holly, è qualcosa che abbiamo tutti, in forma diversa, ma dobbiamo solo permetterle di uscire.

«Dimmi, trovi sexy un uomo con un corsetto e dei tacchi?»

Holly emise un verso nasale e ridacchiò, una mano sulla bocca. «Oddio, no!»

Con un sorrisetto, Michael le diede un colpetto alla spalla e le porse la mano destra. «Bene, ti proverò che sbagli. E allora tu dovrai provare a te stessa che sbagli a dire di non avere la stoffa per questo corso».

Holly gli strinse la mano. Michael si alzò da terra, tirandola su con sé, e Kat ebbe appena il tempo di scappare nell’ingresso prima che la ragazza passasse dalla porta della sala verso gli spogliatoi.

Contato fino a cinque, Kat oltrepassò quella stessa porta e attirò l’attenzione di Michael.

«Sono Katie, del gruppo di classica» si presentò, offrendogli la mano.

Lui gliela strinse. «La fidanzata di Villard junior».

Kat strinse le spalle. «Proprio io. Sono qui per questo in realtà: mi dispiace per Danny. Non so cosa gli prenda quando ti vede».

«Non è niente di nuovo». Michael sorrise, incurvando solo un angolo della bocca, e si passò le dita tra i ricci scuri. Rimase incantata dal modo in cui rimbalzarono come molle al loro posto. «Se avessi dato peso a simili commenti, non sarei qui».

«Immaginavo e ti ammiro per questo» gli disse. «Ma ci tenevo».

E a quelle parole, il sorriso che le rivolse arrivò fino agli occhi.

 

 

####  _Grand pas d’action._

####  _._

Le sue corsiste adoravano Michael e ringraziavano in continuazione la signora Villard per il corso e l’istruttore fantastici. Anche Holly aveva preso a seguire con più sicurezza da quando lo aveva visto indossare il corsetto.

Dal rossore sulle guance, doveva aver cambiato idea sull’effetto che le facevano gli uomini in corsetto e tacchi.

Di certo, Kat era affascinata dalla vista, così come era sempre più colpita da _lui_. Dalla sicurezza che dimostrava nel ballo guidava ogni sua azione e dall’apprezzamento con cui la guardava da quella sera in cui si era scusata per Danny.

Finivano per cogliere ogni occasione per scambiare due chiacchiere e, quando non era possibile, bastava un cenno del capo o della mano.

Doveva essere questa la spiegazione per la piega che presero le cose.

Era bastata l’offerta di un passaggio a casa – non poteva farlo tornare in bicicletta sotto il diluvio universale! – una sera, perché Kat si ritrovasse sul sedile del passeggero sopra di lui. Non tentò nemmeno di dirsi che era per il bene dello Studio.

Michael era troppo affascinante e spiritoso, perché il suo cervello le potesse offrire altre scuse per premere le labbra contro le sue e lasciar vagare le mani su quel corpo che sembrava fatto per la danza.

E baciava con la stessa determinazione con cui calcava il pavimento su tacchi vertiginosi.

Kat non trovava alcuna traccia di esitazione nella carezza delle sue labbra, né nell’incontro con la sua lingua e nei tocchi sui suoi fianchi, dietro la schiena, sui seni. Voleva sentire il calore delle sue mani su tutto il corpo, voleva sentire che versi faceva travolto dall’orgasmo.

Era un peccato che non indossasse ancora il corsetto, perché voleva strappargli la canotta e premere la pelle contro la sua con solo il pizzo nero tra loro.

Quasi per approvare quella linea di pensiero, lui le afferrò il sedere e la premette contro il gonfiore tra le sue gambe.

Perché esitare ancora? Kat fece scendere la mano fino all’elastico alla vita dei suoi pantaloncini e, con un rantolo, lui le afferrò il polso.

«Sei sicura?»

Bastarono due parole per riportarla a terra: _Danny_.

Kat non avrebbe dovuto essere in quella posizione, in tutti i sensi.

Non perché Michael era un istruttore allo Studio Villard, o perché erano in auto, o altre scuse idiote che avrebbe potuto tirare fuori se avesse voluto. Ma per una ragione che aveva condiviso con lei dieci anni della sua vita.

«Scusami» disse a Michael, incapace di guardarlo in faccia, e scivolò al suo posto, sul sedile del conducente, riabbassando il reggiseno sotto la maglietta.

«Scusa me» disse Michael, «mi sono fatto prendere la mano». Recuperò il borsone dal sedile di dietro e aprì lo sportello.

Il suono della pioggia invase l’abitacolo, insieme a una folata di freddo umido.

«Grazie per il passaggio, Katie».

Lei non ebbe il tempo di suggerirgli di aspettare che spiovesse o di prendere almeno l’ombrello riposto nel portaoggetti lato passeggero. Lo sportello si richiuse e tagliò fuori il suono e l’odore di pioggia. Restò solo il freddo.

E la consapevolezza di aver fatto una cazzata. Che non sapeva di sbagliato, anzi, ma una cazzata lo stesso.

Eppure, quando due giorni dopo lo vide uscendo dalla sala, gli sorrise e lui ricambiò, sollevato.

 

 

####  _Grand pas de deux._

####  _._

Kat non era certa di ricordare come fosse finita contro gli scaffali dello stanzino adiacente alla sala danza, la guancia premuta contro il metallo fresco, le dita aggrappate al ripiano, mentre Michael scostava il body e scivolava in lei, poco a poco.

Ricordava solo di essere passata a salutare, mentre lasciava casa di Danny, e di aver trovato Michael accovacciato sui tacchi, a raccogliere scartoffie in un portalistini nero.

Gli aveva offerto il suo aiuto? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

Ricordava un bacio furioso, mani impazienti le une sul corpo dell’altro, un grazie mentale per i preservativi all’antibiotico che non andava d’accordo con la pillola, e i jeans calati intorno alle caviglie mentre Michael tratteneva il fiato nel trovare il cavallo del body fradicio.

«Come sei bagnata, Katie» le disse e la voce si spezzò rovinando il tono canzonatorio con cui aveva iniziato la frase.

«Sorpreso?»

Con una risata senza fiato, Michael spostò di lato il lembo di stoffa, che finì arrotolato proprio tra le labbra e strofinò sulla clitoride quando lui le premette i fianchi e la sua erezione contro il sedere.

«Non dovresti essere qui».

Quasi a sottolineare quanto non intendesse quelle parole, le succhiò il lobo dell’orecchio e spinse in lei, avvolgendole un braccio intorno alla vita per schiacciarla contro il suo corpo.

«Invece sì» gli disse, con un ansito, e lo sentì sospirare contro il suo collo. «Più forte».

Lui la prese per i fianchi e si ritrasse, per allargarle le gambe con una spinta del piede e affondare di nuovo in lei, con uno schiocco di pelle contro pelle.

«Oh. Dio».

Incitato da quel verso, lui uscì e spinse dentro, e spinse, e spinse, come se potesse andare più a fondo così. Di certo, Kat sentiva ogni spinta lungo tutta la schiena, con scariche elettriche che la facevano aggrappare agli scaffali e ai loro contenuti come se stesse affondando.

Poi Michael si fermò, senza preavviso, e lei mosse i fianchi, per contrastare quella improvvisa interruzione.

«Cosa–»

Lui le premette una mano contro la bocca e più che bloccare i suoni che fuoriuscivano, le strappò un gemito.

Solo quando lui rimase immobile, raggelato, Kat capì che qualcosa non andava.

Rumore di interruttore, seguito da passi in allontanamento dalla sala.

C’era qualcuno.

Kat guardò Michael con la coda dell’occhio e lo trovò in ascolto, le spalle tese e l’orecchio rivolto verso la porta.

I passi si riavvicinarono alla sala e si fermarono.

La signora Villard chiamò Michael.

«Quando vai mandami un whatsapp, così Daniel scende a mettere l’antifurto».

Lui fece strofinare una scatola contro un’altra, quasi stesse riordinando. «Certo, Anne, buona serata!»

Dopo un momento di silenzio, i passi si allontanarono e lasciarono lo Studio con lo sbattere di una porta.

Il cuore di Kat batteva ancora all’impazzata quando la mano di Michael le lasciò la bocca, per scendere a massaggiarle un seno.

«Immagina se avesse aperto la porta dello stanzino».

Mentre un brivido le percorreva il corpo, il petto di lui aderì contro la sua schiena e le baciò la curva tra collo e spalle. Bastò quello a mozzarle il fiato e a farla precipitare di nuovo nello stato di eccitazione in cui si era trovata prima dell’interruzione.

«Avrebbe trovato un uomo in tacchi e corsetto–» iniziò Kat, ma le parole le morirono in gola appena Michael mosse i fianchi e con l’altra mano scostò il cavallo del body arrotolato.

«Che scopa la fidanzata di suo figlio» concluse lui, strappandole di bocca un rantolo senza pudore.

Le toccò la pelle bollente tra le gambe, dove sembravano essersi concentrate tutte le terminazioni nervose del corpo in attesa che lui muovesse la mano ancora un po’, un po’ più giù, mentre scivolava fuori di lei. Giusto il necessario per distrarla e passare le dita sulla clitoride con un gesto improvviso.

Kat aprì la bocca, ma non uscì niente.

«E come la scopava?» le chiese, premendo le dita con più decisione, e spinse dentro di lei, premendola tra il suo corpo e gli scaffali.

Kat avrebbe voluto rispondere, davvero. Avrebbe voluto emettere versi che somigliassero a parole, per fargli sapere quanto bruciasse per il bisogno di sentirlo ancora dentro di lei, di sentire la sua forza e ogni carezza, ogni bacio e ogni schiocco umido di pelle contro pelle.

Ma forse lui non voleva davvero sentire quelle parole. Gli bastava quel che gli diceva il suo corpo, la sua mancanza di fiato e di voce, il modo in cui si inarcava contro di lui e gli andava incontro, e tremava tra le sue braccia, e pulsava sotto le sue dita.

«Oh, Michael» le uscì, mentre una scarica di piacere esplodeva tra le sue gambe e irradiava in tutto il corpo, e lui aumentava il ritmo delle spinte, finché non affondò le dita nei suoi fianchi e affondò il viso contro il suo collo, il fiato che usciva in sbuffi ad accarezzarle la pelle accaldata.

Rimasero così, il respiro corto, per quelle che le sembrarono ore.

Poi Kat si voltò, gli prese il viso tra le mani e nel suo sguardo trovò solo la certezza che, fosse stato per lui, quell’episodio si sarebbe ripetuto ancora. Certezza che si fece strada anche in lei.

 

 

####  _Coda._

####  _._

Michael smette di ballare e si avvicina a Kat e Daniel, ancheggiando per i tacchi, la schiena dritta e lo sguardo determinato. Il calore si diffonde in lei solo a guardarlo, il suo corpo ricorda come è trovarsi tra quelle braccia e la sensazione del corsetto di pizzo sulla pelle.

Daniel muove un passo indietro. Dove pensa di andare?

«Forse crede che ricchione sia un insulto» dice Michael, con un tono duro che non gli ha mai sentito usare.

Il che basta ad allarmarla. Teme un confronto – macché, niente di così civile, teme una scazzottata tra loro. Non è certa se per paura che sia Michael a prenderle, o Daniel.

Ma proprio Daniel è irriconoscibile, con Michael al fianco. Lo sguardo è ovunque tranne che sul suo viso e si sta tormentando una pellicina vicino all’unghia del pollice, le spalle ricurve.

«Sarebbe una novità anche questa» dice Kat e posa una mano sul braccio di Daniel. «Vero, Danny?»

Lui scrolla le spalle e le lancia un’occhiata di sfuggita, come se potesse dedicarle solo un attimo di attenzione perché troppo preoccupato dall’uomo in tacchi e corsetto che è fermo tra loro. Come se la sua sola presenza lo rendesse insicuro.

Kat riconosce qualcosa in questo atteggiamento.

Ricorda quando era così con lei, dieci anni fa.

Quando aveva iniziato a vederla come qualcosa di più di una delle ballerine di sua madre.

Kat sposta lo sguardo da Daniel a Michael.

Il problema non è affatto un improvviso attacco di cafonaggine.

Lei e Daniel devono fare due chiacchiere.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Da estimatrice dei Kazaky, la lettura del prompt mi ha provocato un attacco di occhi a cuore. Una grossa difficoltà è stata trovare una forma adeguata che non mi facesse finire a scrivere una long (pericolo molto concreto con me) ma che mi facesse toccare i punti richiesti in maniera… armoniosa?  
> Comunque è stato divertente riesumare ricordi della scuola di danza, e tanti cuoricini a Yanis Marshall e Mickael Lafon per l’ispirazione a loro insaputa :°D  
> La storia non è betata a fondo come succede di solito, ma un grazie enorme a Chià e Mel per il supporto e i commenti a caldo, freddo e tiepido :P  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> AKM


End file.
